


Dream On

by AraWrites



Series: Team Fortress 2 (Gifts/Trades) [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, HeavyOC, I guess this kinda counts as non-con?, M/M, MedicOC, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Sleep Sex, alternative universe, and the NSFW comic of devil!Medic approaching a sleeping Heavy, based on the Devil Medic AU by Konniwa on Tumblr, non canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraWrites/pseuds/AraWrites
Summary: In the middle of the night Joseph the demon finally succumbs his desires for a sleeping Ivan, his victim and the man whose soul he's actually supposed to collect.





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Devil Medic AU by Konniwa on [Tumblr](https://au-heavymedic-devilmeem.tumblr.com/).  
> It leads up to [this NSFW comic](https://au-heavymedic-devilmeem.tumblr.com/post/168034695219/huhu-more-ivani-am-scared-now) in particular.  
> Details/names/characterization are all based on Konniwa's artworks, as such it might be better to read up on them first. 
> 
> Story is not canon-compliant at all and mostly meant for people who enjoy this AU.

Joseph waited until the familiar sound of rhythmic breathing told him that Ivan had finally fallen asleep. Carefully he propped himself up on his arms and pulled down the blanket a bit to reveal more of the man lying next to him.

Joseph gently crossed his arms on Ivan’s chest and watched his calm, sleeping face. In the dim light his features were barely noticeable but it didn’t matter much. Joseph knew every little detail by heart. Every scar, every wrinkle, the way Ivan’s nose was curved (Joseph was sure it had been broken once during training), his wide jaw, the curvature of his lips. With an outstretched finger he traced Ivan’s cheek now and smiled a little when Ivan curled his nose and turned his head slightly to the side.

Joseph enjoyed the night, it was the only time he was able to look at Ivan in peace.  
Even if he had fun annoying Ivan, he was a demon after all, it sometimes got a little tiring. Despite all the harsh comments, the mean nicknames and constant irritated mood he wanted to be adored by this man. It reminded him of his past life, albeit in an unpleasant way.

His work as a Medic back then too had often felt like nothing but a desperate attempt to receive love and appreciation for once – an attempt that like many others in his life had been doomed to fail.  
A Medic’s job was an ungrateful one by default, a simple thing like a “Thank you” a rare occurence in an otherwise often downright depressing sea of verbal abuse. It had worn him down over the years, the knowledge of having given your best only managed to keep one going for so long after all.

Outside of the battlefield, when he had dared to seek the presence of a teammate, things hadn’t been much different. No matter how lonely he had been, or how much had yearned for some intimacy, the oftentimes so rude treatment of his partners was something he had never managed to deal with well. Joseph had endured it, for the sake of satisfying at least some of his needs, but he surely hadn’t been happy while doing so.

With Ivan it was a little easier.  
As a demon a certain amount of animosity was part of the job and something one got used to quickly. Besides, Ivan wasn’t a bad man and his irritation all too justified. The wait for something to finally happen between them was unbearable though, the uncertainty if it would ever get so far even worse.

Roderich’s voice suddenly echoed in Joseph’s head.  
Unlike him Roderich didn’t care much for others, emotions yet alone relationships were a nuisance to him if they dared to get in the way of his personal satisfaction, and as such never had shown much sympathy for Joseph’s situation.  
“Lerne die Unannehmlichkeiten des Lebens zu genießen”, Roderich had often said back when they were both still humans.  
Learn to enjoy the miseries of life? Even beyond death Joseph had a hard time following his friend’s mantra. He knew he was a fool, his wish especially now determined to remain unfulfilled for eternity.

Nonetheless he had pushed back obtaining Ivan’s soul more and more to a point it was a miracle nobody had asked any questions so far. It was a risky thing to admit but Joseph genuinely liked his ‘victim’ and as such wasn’t interested in all of this to end already. Maybe Roderich was right though. He wasn’t human any longer, there was no use fretting about these things anymore and time to focus onto something else.

Joseph licked his lips, felt his tail twitch with anticipation between his legs.  
Since his rebirth he sometimes felt a nearly insatiable lust rose up his chest, one that made it difficult for him to think and all too eager to ignore his true wish in favor for some quick gratification. Certainly a consequence of his new form, but one that wasn’t entirely unwelcome. It helped to handle the otherwise so bleak outlook on his existence that usually plagued him.

His fingers traced the outlines of Ivan’s strong jaw now, down to his steadily rising and falling chest.  
He fiddled around with a button on his pajama, twisted it between his fingers a few times before he decided against opening it. Instead he went on wandering down the border, felt how his fingertips touched the round, smooth buttons one by one until he had reached the waistband of Ivan’s pants.  
Joseph leaned forward and pressed a short kiss on Ivan’s lips. There was no reaction, Ivan had been deep asleep for a while now, and with a wave of his hand Joseph made sure it would stay like this for the duration of the night. The other now finally grabbed the waistband and pulled it down, just enough to free Ivan’s cock. His fingers curled around the still soft flesh and, not without carefully looking up a last time, Joseph started moving his hand.

It wasn’t the first time he had touched Ivan like this, had abused his powers to explore and use the body of the man he claimed to love so much. Even if it wasn’t likely that Ivan would wake up, or at least remember anything from this night, the fear of being caught was still there. Joseph didn’t even want to imagine what would happen in such a case. And yet, while the nagging feeling of remorse and lingering panic never really vanished, he kept going on. His at times overwhelming thirst and desire for affection had to be quenched somehow after all, before madness got ahold of him and he would seriously hurt Ivan.

Accompanied by a twitching face and low groans Ivan’s dick hardened in his hand, grew in size and made it even more difficult for Joseph to keep a clear head. Usually he tried to hold back for as long as possible, was content with just touching Ivan and masturbating next to his sleeping body but today he wanted, needed more. Joseph’s own erection was pressed against Ivan’s thigh now, rubbed against the fabric of the oversized shirt Joseph was wearing when he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip of Ivan’s stiff cock.

While his tongue and mouth traveled along the rigid flesh Joseph entertained the fantasy of one day doing this to an awake Ivan. He imagined himself on his knees, imagined a hand running through his hair while a gentle voice and pleased moans would encourage him to do his best to satisfy his lover. He pushed his head down as far as he could now and the formerly so tender fantasy was replaced by one of Ivan recklessly taking him, a fantasy that wasn’t any less thrilling to Joseph. Vivid pictures of Ivan pressing him into the sheets, of his trained body leaning above him and parting his thighs played in front of his inner eye.

Nothing of all this was reality though.  
Ivan was still lying there, asleep and entirely unaware of what was happening to him, and Joseph’s needs were still unmet too. Without further doubts about his despicable behavior, by now the lust had completely clouded his mind, Joseph crawled on top of Ivan’s hips. His hand reached for Ivan’s massive erection, still slick from his own saliva, and with a deep groan he lowered himself onto it. At least physical pain wasn’t an issue anymore for an undead man.

Joseph rolled his eyes with delight and hid his face behind his hands for a moment while he got used to the feeling of Ivan inside him. Whatever Joseph had fantasized about in the past, it was nothing compared to the sensation he felt now. He peaked through his shaking fingers, relieved to see that Ivan still showed no signs of waking up, and leaned forward. Quickly he shoved the collar of his shirt into his mouth and with fingers holding onto Ivan’s pyjama he finally started moving his hips.

For a while nothing could be heard but Joseph’s muffled moans, the shuffling of the sheets and a creaking bed. Soon Joseph had cast aside all his fears, all his doubts and instead passionately grind against the man lying underneath him. His own erection perked up between his legs by now, soaking the dark fabric stretching above it with precum. Once in a while he would press his hand against the bulge, would massage it through the shirt to enhance his lust and stop as soon as he felt dangerously close to cumming. He didn’t want for all this to end yet, but with every time he pushed back against Ivan, with every stroke of his hand it got harder for him to resist.

“So...groß…”, Joseph muttered to himself after spitting out his collar.  
Since the day he had caught Ivan naked in the bathroom he had imagined how it would be like to get taken by the well endowed athlete. While he had wished for this to happen under different circumstances, impaling himself on a sleeping Ivan surely hadn’t been his plan, it was intense and incredibly satisfying nonetheless.

So satisfying that Joseph got careless, started freely panting and groaning in the rhythm of Ivan’s thrusts. His tail whipped against Ivan’s legs with excitement, his fingers dug into Ivan’s upper body and upon opening his eyes Joseph realized that Ivan had started waking up. With fluttering eyelids, his eyes still unfocused from his earlier blissful sleep, his beloved looked around in confusion. A wide smile adorned Joseph’s face now when he looked down at Ivan and parted his lips.

“Ivan mein Schatz, eines Tages wirst du mein sein…”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) “So...groß…” -"So...big..."
> 
> 2) “Ivan mein Schatz, eines Tages wirst du mein sein…” - "Ivan my dear, one day you'll be mine..."
> 
> \--
> 
> Nothing big, but I felt inspired and it feels good to write other characters for once :)  
> I know this AU isn't everybody's taste, hence the numerous warnings at the top, but I hope it was still an enjoyable read.


End file.
